Sweet Revenge/Transcript
Outside the chocolate factory... Isaac Bontemps: , eager as I am to accompany you to Mr Alastor's party, I confess a chocolate factory is most unorthodox venue! Isaac: But Mr Alastor himself is an unusual man. He never attends his own festivities... or least we've not met him yet. Isaac: However, we have encountered two murders at two consecutive soirées, leaving us no choice but to investigate this chocolate extravaganza. Isaac: But, , I didn't realize the factory belongs to the Rochester family! The Rochesters are very prominent in Concordia... Issac: ... making me uneasy about infiltrating the under false pretenses. Mr del Lobo did an exquisite job forging this invitations for us, but if one of the Rochesters realizes- Rockley: Friends, Concordians, Candy Men... welcome to Rochester Chocolates! I am Rockley Rochester, owner of Rochester Chocolates! Rockley: Prepare yourselves for a feast, for we are the music-makers. We are the dreamers of dreams... and today, my domain was chosen to host the wildest party you can imagine! Isaac: Mr Rochester, thank you for having us. We are- Rockley: Yes, yes... the pleasure is all mine, I'm sure. Now i'll take your tickets... and you may enter and behold my chocolate river! Chapter 1 Investigate Chocolate River. Isaac Bontemps: I say , this man has taken to swimming in chocolate river! Horribly unsanitary! Isaac: Heavens, you're right! That man does not appear to be swimming... but rather, deceased! Isaac: Furthermore, the man's mouth appears to be overflowing with pink-covered chocolates. No doubt the poor fellow didn't do that to himself! Isaac: I dare say, , it appears this man was force-fed chocolate until he chocked! Isaac: Not only do we have another murder... but this makes the third Mr Alastor's parties where someone has been killed. This cannot be a coincidence! Isaac: The murderer must be someone at this party right now! Rockley: Tarnation! Jack Goodwin's been overdoing it on sauce again, I see! Rockley: I told him there was to be NO swimming in the river! Isaac: Mr Rochester, this... Jack Goodwin, was it? He isn't swimming. He is dead! Rockley: Balderdash! Jack can't be dead... not in my factory! Isaac: We're afraid he is, Mr Rochester. And because it is your factory, we will need word with you. Isaac: , I don't know why these sugary segments and that bowl of candy have attracted your eye, but if you think we should have a closer look, I shan't argue! Isaac: Shall we get to work? The last time I had so much candy in my proximity... things did not end well. Talk to Rockley Rochester about the murder in his factory. Isaac: Mr Rochester, thank you for taking a- Rockley: I can't believe this happened here! In my factory! Such a travesty! Rockley: Not only did Jack Goodwin have the temerity to die here, but he stuffed to death with my newest specialty chocolate, Pinkelation Sensation! Rockley: If word gets out that a man was murdered in my factory, I'll be ruined! <Rank> , you must get to the bottom of this quickly! Isaac: Mr Rochester, can you tell us if Mr Goodwin- Rockley: I must go! I need to drain the river and melt another 10,000 pounds of chocolate! Examine Candy Bowl. Isaac: , the crumpled paper you found in that candy bowl unfolds to reveal a message! Isaac: And look! The message is addressed to the victim! Isaac: The message reads: "Jack, meet me at the production line for a surprise." Isaac: A valuable clue, ! If our victim went to the production room, so must we! Investigate Production Line. Isaac: Goodness, , that contraption you've found is like no other i've seen! Isaac: Hmmm... the Chocolometer 1000. I reckon this is one of Rochester's imaginative creations... Isaac: It's locked with one of those Concordian symbol mechanisms. I propose we decipher the code and see what this apparatus does! Isaac: And you're right, this book seems to have belonged to our victim! Odd to find it here... Isaac: Inside the book, there is some faded writing. I imagine we can learn more if we were retrieve that text! Examine Strange Machine. (The machine creaks as it extends its mechanical arm.) Isaac: Thunderation! This contraption is alive! Isaac:''This machine looks to be part of the production line process. I suppose the mechanical arm serves to help package chocolate in their boxes. ''Isaac: , you're right! There's blood on the mechanical claw! Do you think it could be victim's? Isaac: The blood is mixed with some green substance... We must collect a sample! Examine Mechanical Hand. Isaac: , I believe Viola can be of assistance with that blood you gathered from the Chocolometer 1000! Let us dispatch this to her! Analyze Blood and Green Substance. Viola: , you're back from the chocolate factory! With all the contraptions and the chocolate, is it as wondrous as people say? Isaac: I admit, Viola, I am blind to the charms of such place. It's all so very sweet! Viola: Why I am not surprised, Isaac? Viola: In any case, I have inform about the bloody substance you got off the chocolate machine. The blood type matches the victim's! Isaac: Does that mean the Chocolometer was involved in the murder? Viola: Undoubtably. Given the way the victim was stuffed with chocolates and the blood around his mouth, we cam assert that the machine was used to force-feed your victim! Isaac: My word! So our machine was our murder weapon! Technology can be a frightening prospect! Isaac: This must mean that the victim was in fact killed on the production line! Viola: Yes, but while operating the machinery, the killer left behind that green substance you saw mixed in with the blood! I identified traces of sugar, mint and bourbon... the ingredients of mint julep! Isaac: Now we know our killer drinks mint julep, , so let us be on the look for one who imbibes minty libations! Examine Inscription. Isaac: , it seems this book was no longer the victim's. He'd gifted it to someone called Archie Rochester. Isaac: Another Rochester at this party? Not surprising, the factory does belong to the family. Isaac: The dedication from Mr Goodwin to Archie reads: "So you can be more like me." That's bold wish. Isaac: My curiosity is piqued as to identity of Archie. , let us go find him at once! Ask Archie Rochester how he knew the victim. Isaac: Mr Archie Rochester, I'm Detective Bontemps and this is . We would like to have a word with you regarding the murder of Jack Goodwin. Archie: Applesauce! Jack can't be dead! He was my friend... Archie: Jack wasn't like the other eggs around here. He didn't care about convention. He was his own man living life the way he wanted. Isaac: We found the book he had apparently gifted you... so that you could be "more like him." Archie: Yeah, most people see me as a wurp, but not Jack. He said I was just shy but with potential to fly... Archie: He was only my friend, ! And now he's dead! Isaac: Oh, dear... tears. Yes, well... Examine Broken Pieces. Isaac: , that large candy heart has our victim's name on it! Isaac: And the name "Verushka" appears alongside his! Isaac: It seems like the victim must've been in an amorous relationship with said Verushka. Which means we must have a word with her! Ask Verushka Coldwell about her relationship with the victim. Isaac: Excuse me, Miss, are you Verushka Coldwell? The woman in a relationship with Jack Goodwin? Verushka: You sure know your onions. I'm her. Can we make this snappy, though? My glass is empty. Isaac: If you so desire... Miss Coldwell, we regret to inform you that Mr Goodwin has been murdered. Verushka: Jackie?? My Jackie? He's... dead? Verushka: How's that possible? He was here a minute ago! Isaac: We understand your grief, but we need you tell us you can about Mr Goodwin. Verushka: Jackie was a breath of fresh air! Not like all those stuffy men around here. So handsome and exciting... Verushka: Jackie was crazy in love with me! And you can blame him... I'm a choice a bit of calico! Verushka ... But that's all over now! This is horrible! I need a drink! Autopsy Victim's Body. Dick: , did you bring back some chocolate? I'm doing research into its curative powers. Isaac: Apologies, Richard, but our time at the factory has not been gastronomic in nature. Dick: The women in the airship will be disappointed. They'd hoped moving the ship closer to the factory would assure the some sugary treats. Dick: But... about your cadaver. The victim was indeed killed by force-fed chocolate. His esophagus was stuffed full of it. Dick: Also at the time of death, the victim was quite intoxicated with high doses of cough syrup and champagne. Isaac: I'm surprised the killer didn't throw him into the river and let him drown on his own... Dick: The killer wanted to make certain the victim would die. You see, there were sugary ligature marks around his wrists, meaning he'd been tied up. Dick: And the force Jack down, the killer leaned on him with their own body pressure in an effort to subdue him. Leaving behind a sinister clue... Dick: Sinister being the Latin word for left-handed, a physical attribute the ancients regarded as evil. Some have even gone so far as saying left-handed individuals are more inclined to be criminals! Dick: All poppycock of course, with no scientific basis whatsoever. But suffice it to say, the pressure on Jack's body indicate the killer is left-handed! Isaac: , the killer is left-handed, but I've no doubt you'll catch them red-handed! Back on the airship... Isaac: , the chocolate is still flowing for the revelers at Mr Alastor's party... Isaac: However Jack Goodwin's good times are over. It appears that someone murdered this socialite by force-feeding him chocolate, dumping his cadaver in the chocolate river! Isaac: We will surely find the killer among the party guests, for nobody else could've had access to the premises! And this is already the third of Mr Alastor's parties marked by a murder! Isaac: The chocolate factory itself belongs to Rochester family, and two of its members are in attendance. Mr Archie seems to be grieving for his friend... Isaac: And Mr Rockley is certainly quite eccentric, especially by his distinguished family standards, but would he sully his factory's reputation with murder? Isaac: And of course there is Miss Coldwell, the victim's lady friend. Seemingly in love with the man, yet evidently more in love with herself... Evie: , pardon my interruption, but I've discovered some startling news! Isaac: What is it, Miss Holloway? Evie: Your victim, Jack Goodwin... He doesn't exist! Chapter 2 Isaac Bontemps: , the chocolate is still flowing for the revelers at Mr Alastor's party... Isaac: However Jack Goodwin's good times are over. It appears that someone murdered this socialite by force-feeding him chocolate, dumping his cadaver in the chocolate river! Evie: , pardon my interruption, but I've discovered some startling news! Evie: Your victim, Jack Goodwin... He doesn't exist! Isaac: What do you mean "he doesn't exist"? Evie: Well, Mr Goodwin does exist as a person. But there is no record of a Mr Jack Goodwin, as well to-do socialite. He was fraud! Evie: While looking for next of kin, the only Jack Goodwin i found in Concordia was on orphaned dockworker who grew up on the streets! Evie: He was suspected of few robberies in recent years. It's possible that he'd amassed some money and decided on a change of scene... Evie: Because of couple of years ago, Mr Goodwin disappeared... only to turn up in Elysium Fields a short while later, wearing new clothes and out to charm society! Isaac: Good heavens! I wonder if anyone uncovered his deception and killed him for it? Isaac: , let us return to the chocolate factory to further investigation! Every guest had to line up at the front entrance... there may be clues to be found! Investigate Factory Entrance. Isaac: , I'm sorry for being distracted, I still can't believe the victim wasn't the wealthy socialite the pretended to be! One does wonder how he menaged to fool everyone! Isaac: Nevertheless, he was murdered by someone at this factory, and it's our job to find them! If you believe that torn photo could shed light on Mr Goodwin's past, I'll fetch the adhesive strip! Isaac: And this police badge means someone from the department is here! But why? We have this investigation quite under control... Isaac: We should have a word with the officer who's here... if you can decipher their name! Isaac: , that pink substance on those gloves looks identical to the chocolate our victim was chocked with! Isaac: I agree, our killer may have worn them at the time at the time of the murder! We should gather some of that pink substance to be certain! Examine Police Badge. Isaac: , the name on the badge is Halsted, and I know only one Halsted... but she's the Chief inspector. Why would someone as high-ranking as her be sent to this party? Isaac: Let us ask Chief Inspector Halsted and find out! Ask Chief Inspector Halsted what she is doing at the party? Isaac: Chief Inspector Halsted, we're surprised to find you here. found your badge- Eleanor: Ah, thank you for returning it! I'd already replaced it with new one. Eleanor: This party has been filled with frivolous madness so far! I wouldn't have attended it if the Rochester hadn't requested my presence. Eleanor: Maintaining security in such a progressive factory requires experience, so naturally they thought of me. My department is charged with safeguarding the latest scientific projects. Isaac: I'm afraid the worst has already happened, ma'am. You are aware a murder has been committed? Eleanor: Ghastly, isn't it? Thankfully and you are already on the case. I'll be just be here to make sure you do your job correctly. Eleanor: Lovely chatting with you, , but you've surely got work to do, and I am expected inside. Examine Torn Photo. Isaac: , that photo depicts our victim and his paramour Verushka... Isaac:... but there's a second woman in the photo whom who we've not met. Isaac: Seeing that this woman is now potential suspect, we should identity her. Perchance a look through our archives can offer some enlightenment! Examine Mysterious Woman. Isaac: Excellent work, ! You're identified the mysterious woman in the photo as one Violetta Blue. Isaac: Let us go speak with Miss Blue and gather more information about Mr Goodwin! Question Violetta Blue about photo with the victim. Isaac: Miss Blue, may we have word with you about the death of Mr Jack Goodwin? Violetta: Absolutely, but be a darling and let me just finish my mint julep... (Violetta drinks her mint julep, finishin git.) Violetta: Now, about Jack. It's so horrible what happened to him! We were friends, you know. Issac: Yes, we've found your photo with him and Verushka Coldwell... Violetta: Not the most flattering picture of me, I'm afraid! But yes, the three of us are... were, inseparable. Violetta: I took Jack under my wing when he first moved here. He didn't know anyone and I know everyone. Issac: Were you aware that Mr Goodwin was an imposter? A poor dockworker trying to fool his way into moneyed elites? Violetta: He was what? Violetta: I must admit, he was a bit savage, but i never thought Jack wasn't one of us! Violetta: This news is enough to drive anyone who drink! Issac: , did you notice Miss Blue hold her drink with her left hand? We can add left-handed on her profile! Examine Dirty Gloves. Issac: , the sample you took from those gloves may be a lead on the killer! Let us get it to Viola! Analyze Chocolate. Viola: ! You didn't by chance bring any chocolate? Issac: Viola, if your microscope were candy, i have no doubt you'd eat it. Viola: Issac, you know me so well! I suppose you're here about the sample you took from the gloves... Viola: was right: the substance is an exact match for the chocolate the killer used to choke the victim! Viola: I've never seen anything like this unusual chocolate. I'd curious to try some... Issac: I would hope you wouldn't eat our sample... knowing it came from the killer's gloves. Viola: Certainly not, especially given what else was in the sample you sent me! Mixed in with the pink chocolate were the traces of horse feed. Viola: As such, i'd say your killer has contact with horses! Issac: , with you on the trail of this horse-handling killer, this will be one-horse race indeed! Issac: , much is still unclear, especially with the discover of Mr Goodwin's fraudulent identity! Issac: But i agree, a good plan of action would be return to the crime scene to gather more clues! Investigate Candy Boat. Issac: What do you exactly do you expect to do with that large mushroom, ? Issac: It's a box in shape of a mushroom? Fascinating. Let's decipher that symbol lock and see what's inside! Issac: I apologize, , but rubbish is where i draw my line. I cannot risk staining my coat, but i support your eagerness to search through it! Examine Mushroom Box. Issac: , I'd like to say I am familiar with that strange object inside the mushroom box, but frankly, I've no idea what it could be! Issac: You're right, there was also a rolled up note inside the box... Perhaps it will provide an explanation? Issac: The note says: "Rockley, it looks like the real one and i can make more if you don't give me what i want." Issac: Luke, it certainly sounds as if someone was trying to blackmailing Mr Rochester over this mysterious object! Let us inquire why! Ask Rockley Rochester who was trying to blackmail him. Issac: Mr Rochester, we've found a threatening note in which someone blackmailing you over. this strange object? Rockley: Shhhh! No one must hear us! Rockley: This is my secretest of secret candy concoctions: the everlasting snozzgopper! Rockley: That foolish boy, Jack, had stolen the recipe! Rockley: He threatened to give it to my rivals if i didn't pay him a handsome sum of money! Issac: And now that Mr Goodwin's dead, you don't have to worry about that anymore... Rockley: I would never wish the man dead, but I must admit, I'm relieved. Rockley: Now... I would offer you a mint julep, but my left hand's all taken and I'm awfully clumsy with my right... Examine Party Trash. Issac: , if I'm not mistaken, that glyco-heroin bottle you found amid the rubbish is cough medicine! Issac: You're right, the autopsy revealed the victim had cough medicine in his system when he died? Could this be his? Issac: Let us send the bottle to Miss Holloway so she may ascertain its provenance! Analyze Medicine Bottle. Evie: , Viola mentioned that you might be bringing some chocolates! I'd sure one! Issac: My word, you ladies sure have an affinity for chocolate! Unfortunately, we do not have any with us. Evie: That's too bad... maybe next time? Evie: Now, regarding the medicine bottle... You correctly identified it as a cough treatment, which is also prescribed to those suffering from respiratory aliments, like asthma and bronchitis. Evie: Apothecaries keep a record of whom they sell to... and i found out this particular bottle was purchased by one Archie Rochester! Issac: Archie Rochester? The young, awkward boy? How did his medicine end up in Mr Goodwin system? Issac: , let us go speak with Mr Archie at once! Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Transcripts